Lithium ion batteries are often used to power consumer electronics, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, video cameras and handheld game consoles. Various operating conditions may result in an excessive discharge of the battery in such a device. For example, allowing the device to remain unused for extended periods of time may result in a progressive electrode breakdown. In some cases, such excessive battery discharge may result in potentially dangerous operating conditions.